


and i'm obsessed with you

by jikwaniser



Series: addicted to life [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Buckle up folks, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bang chan is the biggest sub, but no like actual sex just kinky, chan has a hand kink, minho is whipped, placebo au, sub bang chan, uhh smut, we getting wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jikwaniser/pseuds/jikwaniser
Summary: minho's hands are pretty, they'd look even prettier around chan's throat.





	and i'm obsessed with you

**Author's Note:**

> haha  
> happy halloween ;-)

Six months into his and Minho's relationship, Chan's stomach started feeling like it was in knots. It wasn't an all-day occurrence honestly, in fact, it happened selectively during the day or week. The first time was during their Friday movie night. Minho had been moved in with Chan for about two weeks and they were finally getting into the swing of things, the younger modeling Monday and Wednesdays and dancing Tuesdays and Thursdays, resulting in their only free night to be Fridays. It wasn't a problem, between Chan's producing and classes, he was pretty busy during the week as well, so their Friday nights were always nice. Minho laid against Chan, his hand rubbing up and down his bare thigh as he stared intently at the screen, a Marvel movie flashing, Chan too focused on Minho's hands on his thigh to actually enjoy the movie. Minho's hands were small and delicate and, most importantly, smooth. He rubbed them up and down Chan's thigh, giving a tight squeeze every so often that made Chan swallow harshly, his face heating up. He wasn't aroused, no, it wasn't anything like that. Something about Minho's hands just made him feel a certain way, how they were able to massage knots out of his shoulders after long days or how his fingers would tightly wind against his when they held hands. Chan had something of a hand kink, Minho's especially. He imagined them cradling his face as they made out, siding down and reaching his chest, flicking his nipples before reaching up to his neck and-

"Channie?" Chan shot his head towards Minho, heart pounding and face burning, "Can you get some more popcorn?" Chan eyed the empty bowl on Minho's lap, the younger pouting a bit. Chan smiled, grabbing the bowl and heading into the kitchen, Minho's hand landing a quick smack to his backside.

Chan practically fell when he entered into the kitchen, holding himself together from screaming. Minho was a cheeky shit, he always had been, but lately, it had been more noticeable. The way his hands would linger on his thigh when they sat or the quick smacks and squeezes to his ass when they were making out. Chan was a mess, to say the least. He groaned and leaned against the counter as the popcorn popped in the microwave, Chan's fingers anxiously tapping against his leg as he waited. Did he want sex? That was a good question. While he felt less nervous around Minho, the prospect of sleeping with him-again-made his head spin. 

The sound of the microwave going off pulled Chan from his thoughts. He walked over and pulled the bag out, pouring it into the bowl before tossing the bag into the trash and heading back into the living room, Minho sending a smile as he saw the-now full-bowl in hands.

"Thank you, baby," Minho cooed, kissing Chan's cheek before reaching for a handful of popcorn, his hand resting back against his thigh and rubbing gently, squeezing as he got higher up, Chan stilling and trying not to turn a bright red. 

Chan was fucked.

 

That Monday, Chan did some research. Minho was at a shoot and wouldn't be back until later, which gave Chan plenty of time to figure things out. More specifically, figure  _himself_ out. 

He opened incognito on his laptop and clicked on a few links, biting his lips as he scrolled down forums, reading intently. No one had really posted anything so he decided to take a chance for himself and clicked "new post".

 _CB97_  " _I'm asexual but my partner is turning me on..._ "

Chan took a deep breath before continuing.

 _CB97_   " _I'm asexual, the last time I had sex I got really uncomfortable and stressed so we haven't done it since, but for some reason, my boyfriend has been turning me on. I don't want sex honestly, but I have this weird feeling going on anytime we're together. I don't know what to do, am I still really ace?_ "

Chan read through his message, fingers fidgeting and pressed post. He leaned back, letting out a breath of air before refreshing the page every two minutes. 

A reply came ten minutes later, Chan nearly falling out of his chair to open it.

 _gothicace_ " _Hey CB97, I understand what you're going through. A lot of people may find sexual desires without wanting to have actual sex, it's just a preference!"_

Another reply came shortly after that one.

 _msk116_ " _if you feel this way and your boyfriend is aware, try sitting him down and talking to him about this! maybe figure out a game plan? also, asexuals can feel this way i promise you, i'm the same way! good luck cb_ "

Chan closed his laptop with a sigh, buzzing his lips. He needed to talk to Minho, he had to.

 

Minho came home and instantly sighed as he fell onto the couch, kicking his shoes off and letting them land in the corner of the living room, vowing to himself that he would move them before bed so Chan wouldn't get mad. Speaking of Chan, Minho was wondering where he was. He had texted him that he was on his way home and Chan had replied, letting him know he would make dinner when he got home. Minho stood up and walked into their bedroom, Chan laying in bed on his phone.

"Channie?" Minho walked over to him, crawling beside him and kissing his neck, nuzzling into his shoulder, "I thought you'd be in the kitchen when I got home."

Chan shrugged, "Felt sick, wanted to lie down."

"Are you okay?" Minho put his hand to his forehead, pouting.

Chan nodded, turning further away, "'m fine, don't worry."

"Bang Chan," Minho tried to sound stern but Chan could sense the concern in his voice, "talk to me."

Chan stiffened, shutting his phone off and turning to Minho slowly. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh,"  _Oh?_ "what is it?" Minho sat up, eyes boring into Chan making him turn red.

"I've been feeling.. weird, lately."

Minho blinked, raising an eyebrow, "weird?"

Chan took a deep breath, "I'm like, not sexually frustrated but I am? I don't know how to explain it and it's been driving me crazy and  _you_ probably think I'm crazy and-"

Minho lifted his hands to Chan's jaw, turning him to face him, a small smile on his face. "Baby, calm down." Chan nodded, letting out a shuddering breath, his breathing slowly evening out as Minho rubbed his back with the hand that wasn't on Chan's chin. "Are you good?"

Chan nodded, swallowing a lump, "Yes, yes, 'm sorry." Minho shook his head, kissing him.

"Don't apologize." He kissed him again, his hands cupping his face as he left a delicate kiss against his lips, "what do you want, baby?"

Chan took a deep breath, this was his chance. Minho was understanding and would take it slow, he was okay, he wanted this, more than anything.

"I, I want you to choke me."

Minho froze, mouth parted and hands stopping their motion, "W-what?"

"I want you to choke me. Please. I-I need it."

Minho nodded slowly, kissing Chan's cheek, "Okay."

He grabbed Chan's wrist and readjusted him so he sat on his lap, their fronts facing each other. Chan let out a deep breath as Minho's hands crept toward the hem of Chan's shirt, lifting it gently and tossing it across the room, Minho's own shirt following soon after.

"Let me know if you need to stop, okay?"

Chan nodded, trying to relax under his touch. Minho leaned in and kissed him, his hands rubbing Chan's bare chest, tracing and scratching as he sped up their kiss, his tongue slipping into the older's mouth, Chan whining out as he felt Minho bite his bottom lip. Chan felt his eyes flutter shut as Minho moved to his neck, kissing gently and leaving gentle bites, Chan nearly keening under his touch. He moved his hands from Chan's chest to his neck, letting them rest against it.

"'m ready, please."

Minho pressed down, Chan feeling his breath hitch as he felt Minho's thumbs dig into his throat. Chan nearly cried out, his hips jutting against Minho's as the younger put more force into it, his mouth moving to kiss and bite against his lips, Chan a complete mess under him. 

Minho dug his thumbs in more, Chan feeling the breath completely leave. He closed his eyes, arching his body back as Minho moved his hands, loosening and tightening as he landed a kiss on his chest, his tongue flicking out against his nipple. Chan let out a sob, his eyes watering and body shaking. 

"Are you okay?" Minho loosened his grip, staring at his boyfriend in concern.

Chan nodded, "'m fine, 'm fine. Please, don't stop."

Minho kissed his jaw before letting his hands move back around Chan's neck, tightening harshly. Chan let out a whine, head falling forward against Minho's shoulder, letting his teeth sink in. Minho let out a groan, tightening around Chan with more force.

Chan tapped his hand, Minho instantly releasing his grip and Chan letting out a gasp of air, chest heaving. Minho rested his hand on his thigh, rubbing gently as Chan regained his air, his breathing returning to normal.

"How are you?" Minho stared at Chan, focusing on his reaction.

Chan smiled sheepishly, rubbing the bruises beginning to form, "I'm okay." His voice completely hoarse and croaky, Minho feeling his heart drop.

"Oh my God, did I go too hard?" Chan's eyes widened, he shook his head frantically.

"No, no! I'm okay!" Chan sighed, "I actually stopped you because I wanted you to do something else."

Minho's eyes widened, "Bang Chan, you are full of surprises." Chan couldn't help but blush at the smirk on his face.

"I just really like your hands." Chan's voice was a whisper and if Minho wasn't paying close attention, he would have missed it.

"My hands?" Minho looked down at his own hands, examining them, "What about them?"

Chan blushed, "They're pretty." He froze as Minho stared at him, eyebrow raised, "Ugh, this is so weird." He blushed, his face falling into his hands, Minho laughing.

"Well, thank you. Never took you as having a hand kink." Chan turned bright red at that, completely turning away from Minho at this point. 

"This is so embarrassing, forget I said anything." Minho snorted, moving Chan's hands from his face.

"I mean, the bruises beginning to form on your neck is going to be hard to forget." Minho hummed, kissing one right below his adam's apple. 

Chan laughed slightly, giggling as Minho's lips traveled up his neck and to his jaw. He landed one more kiss before pulling back slightly to talk to him, his lips ghosting on his shoulder.

"What other thing were you talking about, baby?"

Chan paled, gulping, "I like it when-when you squeeze my thighs, my ass." Chan let out a gasp as Minho kissed his shoulder, nibbling the skin.

"That can be arranged." Minho shifted him once more, sitting Chan up slightly so he could get access to his sweatpants, tugging them down and leaving him in just his boxers. Chan gasped as Minho's right hand made contact with Chan's bare thigh, the coolness of his palm against his warm skin making him sigh. 

Minho rubbed his thigh gently, before moving up towards the top of his thigh and squeezing down, his nails digging into the skin. Chan let out a moan, his head arching back as Minho's left hand came down on the other side, forcing Chan to straddle completely. Minho's fingers dug into Chan's thighs, his hands squeezing against them as he landed gentle kisses along his jaw and lips, moving in a fluid rhythm. Chan let out a whine as Minho's right hand ghosted against his ass, squeezing harshly.

"Oh, fuck!" Chan let out another whine as Minho's hands squeezed his thigh and ass at the same time, his lips leaving tiny kisses against his neckline. "Minho, please!"

Minho landed a harsher squeeze on Chan's ass, Chan practically grinding against Minho has his hand snuck into his boxers and landed a tight squeeze onto Chan's bare ass now. Minho withdrew his hand and slapped his ass, Chan practically moaning out as he buried his face into Minho's shoulder. Minho continued to knead the fleshy part of his ass and thigh, his left hand reaching up to Chan's mouth, gesturing for him to suck on his fingers. Chan opened his mouth and urgently sucked on his fingers, mouth slobbering around them as Minho landed a few more harsh squeezes and slaps to Chan's thigh. He pulled away after a while, letting his hands ghost on Chan's neck, rubbing the bruises and landing soft kisses, Chan shaking under his touch.

"Hey, hey," Minho kissed a tear away that managed to crawl down Chan's face, stroking his cheeks gently, "you're okay, you did so good baby."

Chan nodded, unable to find the right words as Minho massaged his neck and thighs, softly. He burrowed himself into Minho's chest, soft tears falling onto his palm.

"Are you okay, Channie?" Chan nodded, sniffling into his chest.

"'m fine, I promise. That was just, so overwhelming and I'm happy. I love you." Chan's voice was gentle, despite the slight shake behind it, his throat sore. 

Minho kissed him again, resting his forehead against Chan's, "I love you, too. So much baby."

 

Minho carried Chan into the bathroom after a few more minutes, turning on a bath and undressing him before setting him into the tub, Minho climbing in behind him and letting Chan rest his head against his chest, their breathing syncing. Minho rubbed Chan's back with a washcloth, washing it and rubbing it before moving to gently wash his ass and thighs, kissing the back of Chan's head.

"I love you," Chan whispered, his hand intertwined with Minho's free one as Minho began massaging Chan's scalp with shampoo. 

"I love you too baby." Minho rinsed his scalp before moving to wash his own, Minho humming softly against Chan's back, the older practically falling asleep. 

Minho pulled the stopper on the tub and guided him and Chan out, wrapping him with a towel. Minho couldn't help but giggle at how red Chan was, his neck and chest practically marked with Minho's bites and fingerprints.

"Jesus, I really marked you up." Minho sighed, kissing Chan's head as the two put on pajamas. 

Chan blushed, eyeing himself in the mirror, "Looks like I'll be in hoodies and turtlenecks the next few days." He let out a sigh, Minho laughing.

"You can wear my hoodie," he tossed it to Chan, the red in his face growing as he pulled it on, "it suits you."

Chan nodded, feeling his eyes close. He was exhausted.

Minho guided him to bed, crawling behind him and wrapping his arms around Chan, nuzzling his chin on the crook of his neck, letting out a content sigh.

"If you ever feel like this again, let me know." Chan hummed, nodding, "I want to help you."

Chan turned to him, a soft smile on his face, "I'm not ready for sex, not yet." He took a deep breath, "but this is good. I like this."

Minho nodded, kissing Chan's nose, "I like this too, and I'm fine with whatever you want. Just talk to me."

"Thank you, Min." Chan kissed his cheek before rolling back over, Minho tightening his grip. "Goodnight."

Minho smiled, cuddling closer, "Of course baby, goodnight."

Chan had the best night's sleep he had in the longest time, under the embrace of Minho and his love.

**Author's Note:**

> haha uh. i can explain?? okay not really but i just ugh minchan has been MY LIFE lately and i just rly wanted to write a kinky lil fic bc lets be real: chan is a kinky bitch  
> i dont wanna write any actual smut bc a) i suck and b) this is still in the placebo universe meaning chan is ace 
> 
> maybe in the future ill write something more? let me know :-)
> 
> anyway! hope you enjoyed pls leave kudos and comments
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/kwanlix)  
> [tumblr](https://bunnyiser.tumblr.com)


End file.
